walterwickfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrinking Soup
Shrinking Soup is the second route used to escape the house. While it is not mentioned in I Spy Spooky Mansion PC, it is in I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe PC and I Spy Spooky Mansion Wii. Both of these routes involve searching for ingredients to make the soup. Plot I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe Upon entrance to the house, Skeleton tells you that there is something in the kitchen for you. Go to the kitchen to see Skeleton holding a recipe card for Shrinking Soup. However, you can't make it yet because the kitchen is practically bare. Solve the I Spy Riddles to get the following items: * Rotten Apple (Clock) * Cup of Frog Legs (Plate) * Curdled Milk (Window) * Red Sauce (Fireplace) * Pickled Snake (Mystery Bins) * Dragonfly Spice (Bookshelf) * Cockroach Spice (Creepy Collections) * Snail Spice (Bathroom) * Caterpillar Spice (Key Cabinet) * Giant Eye in a Jar (Armoire) * Four Eyes in Jar (Butterflies) * Flower Flour (Attic) * Mold (Secret Room) * Cheese (Chest) * Egg (Inventor's Workshop) Once you've collected all of them, go to the kitchen to start making the soup. "Into the pot six ingredients will go. First pour in four eyes stacked in a row." Drag the jar with four eyes to the pot, and they will be dumped into the pot, with the empty jar returning to the shelf. "Look to the left of the pickled snake. Take that red bottle and give it a shake." Drag the bottle to the pot, and it will try to be squeezed out, only to have a small glob of red sauce to get into the pot. "Now you must measure precisely; A one-pound egg will do nicely." On the scale at the bottom, the egg is resting on top of it, weighing exactly 1 pound. The egg will be cracked open, and the green yolk, along with the two eggshells, will be added to the pot. "To give this soup shrinking power, sprinkle in a bit of flower." Take the jar of Flower flour and dump it into the pot. The powder, and some flies, come out of the pot. "Before the soup gets too cold, add a pinch of something OLD." Take the jar of mold, which is rotated so it only shows "old," and drag it to the pot. Some mold will be added, and the jar will be placed so the whole word is seen. "A bit of bug spice and the soup is complete. Add some caterpillar - nice and sweet." Drag the green caterpillar spice to the pot, and sprinkle some in. "Get the largest spoon to stir the soup. Let it boil, then take a full scoop." Use the ladle next to the eggbeater to stir the soup, spilling a little, then pour it into the bowl, which you will then pick up. "Now go find a door that's fit for a mouse. Then eat this Shrinking Soup to get out of the house." Go to the front door, which has a mouse hole next to it. Eat the soup, shrink down, and escape the house through the mouse hole! Wait, it appears that skeleton has more to show you... mainly, the plans to fix their Ghost Machine... I Spy Spooky Mansion Wii Skelly's kitchen doesn't need a complete re-stocking, however, Shrinking Soup's only ingredient is 11 tiny toadstools, which they happens to be all out of. Solve the I Spy Riddles to ge t all 11 toadstools to make the soup. Once you have them all, go back to the kitchen to start cooking. Stir in the 11 tiny toadstools to make the soup. However, Skelly remarks about how it tastes awful, and how the somethings wrong with the soup. Lo and behold, the recipe card has another side, with 5 more ingredients to find. "In my lab I keep and ingredient that never fails. Bring me back my packet of tiny snail tails." In the laboratory, grab the bag of tiny snail tails right next to the sound box. "Ah - you've found the first one, now here's the plan: In a room made of windows, find baby corn in a can." In the greenhouse, grab the can of baby corn off of a crate. "In the dark attic, find some milk if you would. It's fifty years old - but I'm sure it's still good." Up in the attic, grab the pitcher of milk on the ground next to the plates. "A spider cupcake adds something sweet. Look on a table that's all set to eat." The spider cupcake is on the dining room table on a stack of plates opposite from the section with the riddle. "One more to go, but watch out for the germs... Next to a sink, find a tube filled with worms." In the bathroom, grab the worm-paste tube from on top of the sink. Once you have collected all of them, go back to the kitchen. Shake in the snail tails, grind in the baby corn, stir in the old milk, grind in the spider cupcake, and stir in the worm paste to finish the soup! Take a drink, and shrink down enough to be able to escape through the mouse hole under the sink! Unfortunately, that area is blocked up, so you can't escape through there. However, you found something much more important: The Go button for The Ghost Machine... Category:I Spy Spooky Mansion